


Art for "A Pretty Good Bad Idea"

by Gryph



Category: Early Edition
Genre: Community: smallfandombang, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryph/pseuds/Gryph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Toni's job requires her to go undercover in a residential neighborhood to investigate a series of apparently accidental deaths that may be murders, her bosses think she'll be more believable if she has a husband as part of her cover, and they want Hobson for the job. Both Toni and Gary have misgivings; they're worried what the pressures of pretending to be married will do to their own new relationship. As they work to set up their cover, meeting the neighbors and trying with varying degrees of success to fit in with a lifestyle neither one of them is entirely comfortable with, they chafe against the constraints the pretense puts on their relationship and on Gary's ability to help the people who show up in his paper. Through block and dinner parties, book club and cookouts, and an ever-escalating niceness war with the couple next door, they struggle to find their footing—along with the killer. But when the killer notices the cracks in their facade, they'll need both Toni's detective work and Gary's paper to make it out of the neighborhood alive</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "A Pretty Good Bad Idea"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akamarykate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamarykate/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Pretty Good Bad Idea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6677788) by [akamarykate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamarykate/pseuds/akamarykate). 



 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/gryphon2k/657089/90398/90398_original.png)


End file.
